An LED (light-emitting diode) light engine is a device including at least one LED module and an LED driver (also referred to as electronic control gear (ECG)). The LED light engines are widely used in various applications such as indicators, signs, luminaires, LCD (liquid crystal display) backlights, automobile headlights, medical devices, and optical communications.
Industry standards, such as Zhaga, specify the interfaces between LED light engines and application devices (e.g., LED luminaires), without unnecessarily restricting the design of the LED light engines. The interfaces can include mechanical, thermal and electrical interfaces. In some situations, particularly in the luminaire retrofit field, the LED light engine's shape and dimensions specified by these industry standards pose significant challenges to the design of the LED light engines, particularly in terms of component space and cost.